Through brown eyes: Sweeney Todd
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: My first ST fanfic-just a short-story about Toby and how he was before the movie. Same age, some violence, language, slight humor maybe and slight romance/friendship! Before movie!
1. Pirelli: Intro

**A/N: My first Sweeney Todd movie-verse fanfic- SOME SPOILERS! it's mainly a short story and has a bit of adult content, language, violence and strange obsessions.*There might be a bit sense of pedo but it isn't more than kisses ( it's mainly just fatherly love) It's just about Toby and how he sees Adolfo Pirelli. (Yes I know that Adolfo is actually Daniel, some Irish fellow) It's just how I think of Toby's past life; his parents left him on the streets of London and he meets Adolfo.**

**Disclaimer: This is all a work of fiction and I do not own nor make profit from the making of this—I just play with the characters!**

**::**

**Adolfo Pirelli: Strange Barber**

It was rainy, cold and grey in downtown London. A tired and cold homeless boy scratched his dirty brown locks of matted hair and looked at the dirt crusted underneath his nails.

He was isolated; away from the world. Folk would walk pass him and would barely notice him at all. Until a wandering 6 foot tall man came around a corner in a ridiculous outfit and an awkward hairstyle (but a top hat covered most of it) and a tiny mustache that made the boy giggle.

The man was a bit startled by the giggles coming from the corner of the candy shop. At first he didn't know where it was coming from; he even almost began to question reality. The tall figure moved a bit closer toward the little child, and jumped a foot back. It truly was a child and he was dirty. Who would just let some little boy live out on the rugged streets like this—somebody has to have cared for him before this.

"Hello, are you lost, child?" the foreigner asked, kneeling down before the boy. Nothing came out; all he did was scoot backwards until his back hit the wall. He seemed really scared and nervous by the way he was acting. A few seconds ago he laughed at him and now he was afraid? The man was confused. "I won't harm you, take my hand." The funny fellow with the crazy hair reached out for the boy and waited patiently for his little hand.

The shaky child didn't hold back for long. He took the older man's soft hand, and felt his body being lifted. "What is your name?" he asked, standing the boy up right on his feet, which were covered in tattered shoes.

He didn't answer right away. That was fine with the man. "Let's get you something to eat, child." He smiled down at the little one, keeping him as close as possible at his side while they walked down the moist brick road.

**.**

**.**

"How about an apple?" they both stopped in front of a small produce stand and looked around at all the fresh fruit and vegetables that didn't look so fresh any more.

The young boy didn't even more. His stomach growled but he didn't even pick out anything. The tall man looked down at him again. His hand groped his shoulder and the kid jumped. "Aren't you hungry?" he wondered, his Italian accent so strong the boy barely understood a word he said.

He moved slightly beneath that man's touch, trying to free his shoulder from his hand. "Yes." He finally said something. He gazed up at the man with soft brown puppy dog eyes and a quiet voice. "Yes-yes what?" the man responded, leaning over to meet the boy's eyes. The boy inched backwards only to save his own space.

The boy was kind of tired of this man already and he didn't even know him. Just by looking at him, he knew he wasn't from here. His clothing, his style and his voice revealed that. "I am hungry, sir." He finished in one soft breath and turned his eyes back to the rotting food. The man looked at the food with high brows and a smirk on his lips. Rotten food, rats crawling around; that was London for you. Scummy place, no wonder the poor boy was living on the streets. His parents probably got tired of having extra mouths to feed.

**.**

The man thought. "Let me tell you something child, if you help me do something, I will give you a place to stay…hm?" he leaned over again, and the child winced at the smell of his musty breath. It wasn't a rancid smell, but it did smell bitter and old in a way.

"What would that be sir?" the boy acknowledged him, putting his arms behind his back, waiting quietly for an answer. The man backed up. The boy was more educated then he thought; he had nice pronunciation and good use of words. Something he'd never expect someone from the streets to sound like and his accent was wonderful.

The tall man stood erect, fiddling with the white cotton sleeves of his undershirt with a kind smile. "Well even for the best barber, everyone needs a bit of help sometimes." He said to the kid, who looked down at his muddy shoes and back up at the stranger. "You need an assistant, sir—but you look like you are smart enough. Why do you need someone like me?" he added, staring at the flashy, decorative costume he was wearing.

The Italian man stopped playing nervously with his sleeve and got down on one knee, trying not to get that said knee covered in gunk. "Unfortunately yes, and you would be absolutely perfect." He tapped the boy's weak shoulder and stood to his feet once again.

The boy was about to speak but a startling crackle of thunder distracted him from saying a word. He was scared of thunder; and he wasn't too fond of the rain either.

Before it started to sprinkle, the tall barber led the boy down the bumpy street, towards his buggy.

"So what is boy?" the man reminded him before helping him inside the buggy. The boy didn't know if he should. He was a total stranger, but he offered him a place to sleep instead of the streets.

The boy nodded his head without thinking and the man smiled; pleased with what he has gotten accomplished. "Take my hand." The tall one got in first and hand the boy his hand. But before he took it, the foreigner stopped. "What is your name, child?" the Italian asked, being a bit too nosey, but if they were going to stay together, he should know his name. "Tobias Ragg, sir." He answered calmly, looking into the man's almond eyes.

He raised his brows and took the boys little hand. "May I call you Toby?" he helped him up into the buggy and he sat down, listening to what he had to say. Tobias grew extremely shy and nervous. The man could tell and he stood up holding onto his shoulder.

"My name is Adolfo Pirelli." And with that he picked a fresh apple from the random tin container under the seat and tossed it to the boy. Tobias caught it and smiled behind it. "I don't mind sir." He looked at him then the apple and took a nice bite out of the side of it, the air filling with the sounds of splattering juices and crunches of the skin.

Adolfo smiled at the boy. He definitely enjoyed how kind the boy was especially how obedient he was. Adolfo loved being called 'sir'.

"You can rest here Toby." The man stood and brushed a hand over the buggy seat. He tossed a blanket over the seat and jumped back out of the buggy. Toby watched the man leave; where was he going-the boy didn't understand and he's never been in such a buggy as this one.

After getting situated in the seat, he put the blanket around himself and felt the carriage jolt. With that, Toby turned around with his knees on the seat and hands on the top. "Get comfortable Toby." The man saw the boy in the window. There he was. He was sitting where he was supposed to holding the reins.

How could the boy be so silly? The man wouldn't leave him after promising him a home.

When the carriage began to move, Toby knew he could shut his eyes finally without having much worries.

**::  
><strong> 

**E/N: Okay how was that? All I need is some reviews and I will see what to do next. Btw I actually liked Adolfo/Daniel in the movie but he was always mean to poor Toby. **


	2. Part I

**A/N: God I really didn't know what to do with this at first…well this one is going to be kind of like the first soft and not yet violent. Once we get into the story, the violence and abuse Pirelli is seen doing to Toby in the movie will soon show up…but for now I am not going to spoil the major things. Not if you don't want me to that is?**

**::**

**Part I**

It started to pour. Toby slept half-way through it until the buggy came to an abrupt stop and jolted the entire carriage.

The boy nearly fell right off the seat. The tall buggy driver jumped right through the back, almost scaring the boy to death, trying to shake off the wet and the cold that drenched his body. Toby, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, sat up with a sore back and head, gazing exhaustedly at the man.

Looking down at his drenched attire, making sure it still looked wearable; he turned his eyes up from his torso to the little child.

"I am terribly sorry, Toby, its wet outside." He smiled half-way, and took a seat beside Toby. The poor boy scooted over to the right, enough so that he was backed up against the side of the buggy and had himself some room to breathe.

Pirelli stared at the trembling child. He smiled a nervous smile and his lips twitched. "Are you cold?" he added, breaking the painful silence that enclosed the two, besides the thunder, moving only an inch towards Toby. Toby noticed the space between them suddenly close and attempted to move out of the way but all he did was back up against the side of the carriage like he has done before. Pirelli moved back too, worrying about the boy's fright of him.

Instead of answering his question, Toby moved back where he was before, so close to Pirelli that his hip touched his thigh and he laid down as best he could, holding his little arms around himself for warmth.

Adolfo sneered, and jumped up. He didn't want to see the poor boy suffer from the nippy weather. "Here you go." The foreign man removed his blue jacket, and carefully leaned forward to put it around the child. Toby wasn't used to human interaction and just one little touch seemed to tick him off.

He shoved the jacket back at the man. Adolfo didn't understand why the child was being so defiant and unstable all of a sudden. "Fine…" he stepped an inch or two away from the kid, and crouched in the far corner of the buggy, with a thin blanket over top of him and his own jacket as his pillow.

**::**

The man fell asleep right away that night, but Toby didn't. He was worrying too much about things-certain things.

One of those things was being alone. He was born in a poor family and he has never had enough love and care a child should have. Actually he barely got anything from them.

"Mr. Pirelli-?" Toby's throat was dry which made the words from his lips sound inaudible, and since he was in a deep sleep he wasn't going to hear very well. The boy called his name again, and nothing happened.

The rain wasn't going to pass soon and Toby sat up to take a look outside. It was already pitch black and the sight of it startled him to the bone.

**.**

**.**

When morning hit finally, Adolfo was the first one up. "Toby—get up!" he barely heard a word, most of it sounding like muffles and quiet whispers.

After the first shake came the second and then the third. He was a bit rough on the boy and he groaned, opening his eyes.

**::**

**E/N: Okay there it is finally…this is a short story so don't be upset if it ends too fast :D**


	3. Part II

**A/N: This might be the last chapter to my Sweeney Todd short-story but there is a possibility it won't be because I am hoping to add a bit more. **

**::**

**Part II**

Two weeks have already passed and Toby wasn't too fond of Mr. Pirelli. He stayed in a nice hotel with him few weeks back and that's when he started showing his true side.

He seemed like a crazed fellow and as his assistant, he would have to ride along in the carriage, traveling around the world it seemed to sell his 'magical elixir'. It really wasn't all that magical as Pirelli would say. He wouldn't even tell him how he made it, let alone tell him it wasn't magical.

But Toby was a little naïve boy and really didn't know what to or how to act around him.

**.**

**.**

After their long day of more advertising, or what Toby would sometimes call 'scamming', he fled back into the portable buggy with his master in blue and a nice top hat.

That smile that everyone was so fond of always disappeared once they were away from the folk. It scared him every time. Toby was never a troubled child and didn't plan on becoming one; but it seemed that Pirelli had a very bad temper and would always smack him, kick him or even swat the boy if he even dares to look at him wrong.

It didn't make any sense. Sometimes the boy would screw up but that is no way to treat a child.

.

In the carriage, Toby took off his bowler hat, set it on the floor and scratched the blonde wig. It felt itchy and made his scalp dry. He hated wearing it and pretending that it was his real hair. Why couldn't Pirelli just wear the wig and maybe people wouldn't have to see his real ugly hair.

Turning around to face the boy, Pirelli noticed the hat on the floor. Toby followed his eyes, and then paused. The boy saw his master's expression and without being told for the first time, he picked it up and set it right down beside him, still wearing the wig. Toby swallowed and looked down at his bandaged hands. "Here Toby" he handed the boy his expensive fur coat. Toby was never allowed to lay a finger on it, only to take it from him when they were on stage and that was about it, but now he actually got to hold it-what a shocker.

Toby saw Adolfo's expression soften. He moved closer in his noisy shoes and reached out with a bare hand. Toby didn't know what he was planning on doing with him, but reaching towards him sadly wasn't the first. He's had a belt cracked over both of his arms and those stained bandages covering his hands hid deep cuts. "What are you doing, sir?" he began to shake and the words came out in a big mess. Adolfo paused and gave him a little smirk. "I want to check on the cuts." He responded to the boy's nervous plead and bent to a knee.

Adolfo looked away from the startled boy and slowly started to unravel the secure bandages from his right hand. It hurt at first but then it was perfectly fine afterwards.

Once they were off, he smiled at how good they looked. Not perfect but better than they were once before. They definitely weren't infected at all, just a little pink and still a bit tender.

Toby kept his eyes on him even as the man looked up at him. "Other one." He let go of his hand and it fell into his lamp. They both stared quietly at each other but Toby wouldn't listen. Adolfo asked him again this time a little more strong.

"Please it hurts." He fought back, pulling his knees up to his chest in attempt to get away. Of course it didn't work and Adolfo grabbed the boy by his arms and forced him to his feet. "Give me your hand TOBY!" he yelled this time, making Toby jerk. Before making the boy listen, he looked down at his left hand and noticed that the bandages were a bright colored red.

That didn't look good.

"God Toby!" Pirelli growled his accent almost unfamiliar to the boy as he sat down at his feet. Pirelli raised his arms as if the boy was crawling with some sort of contagious disease. After staring down at the sobbing boy, he bent to a knee once again, and used one hand to wipe the tears away.

"Let me see." He put out his hand waiting for Toby's. It hurt and it burned but the child has been in worse pain than this. Putting his hand out to his master, he shut his eyes for a split second to blink away the tears. He hated crying in front of Signor Adolfo; especially him.

Taking the little boy's hand, he tried to be careful when unraveling the warm bloody bandages. They became so bloody they actually began to drip and it scared Pirelli, Toby not as much. Now in a terrible nervous wreck, Adolfo hurried to think of something and out of the corner of his eye he saw a half-empty bottle of gin. He grabbed the bottle, and pulled the boy close to him. "This will sting." He warned the boy but he was too late and the boy cried out in pain.

He should've been used to it by now but he wasn't.

Toby's chest was beating wild and he leaned backwards to let his body rest. Pirelli quickly wiped away all the blood and the alcohol from his wounds and squeezed his little hand in his own terribly tight.

Toby whimpered but it ended as the pain slowly passed.

.

.

"Sbrigati" Pirelli shouted something in Italian to the hired driver, who halfway understood.

The driver wasn't anyone famous or anyone familiar to either of them, but he's been here for weeks since Pirelli's been having those crazy rampages recently and he needs all the sleep he could get these days.

.

It's been a few long minutes before Pirelli let go of Toby's hand. "Are you tired Toby?" he asked the boy; which was something totally stupid to even ask at the moment. Of course the boy was tired; he's always tired after being on stage performing the same skit over and over.

He nodded his head once and could care less how bad the wig bothered his scalp. Staring at the boy, Pirelli pulled the wig free and tossed it in a corner of the carriage. He helped the boy stand by pulling his arm and drug him over to the upholstered seat. Toby stared deeply and tiredly at the older man; his hand throbbed and dripped with watery puss.

Pirelli turned his back to him, and removed his jacket. He looked over his shoulder at the boy and dropped his jacket, leaving nothing but his fancy white undershirt and skin tight pants.

He didn't show any emotion whatsoever, but it didn't bother the child. He was so used to it, it was almost normal. Yawning one last time, Toby put his head down on the man's fur coat and awaited his master.

.

Pirelli took one more look at the boy before moving close to him and sat beside him. "Up." He told the boy and with that, Toby raised his head just high enough so the man could slip his lap underneath and he dropped it limp and heavy.

He was definitely tired and it showed. "Go to sleep, Toby." He whispered quietly to him, carefully wrapping him up in his fur coat and before long, he was fast asleep—waiting for tomorrow to come.

**::**

**E/N: Okay…I hope that didn't sound weird at the end. But anyway was it good?**


	4. Part III: Final

**A/N: The final chapter! Adolfo and Toby finally go to London where a certain contest begins! Let's see what happens shall we? I don't know yet but I might make a sequel to this or something-**

**::**

**Part III: Final!**

Toby slept hard through the night. Once he opened his eyes, he rubbed the sleep from his blurred vision and sat up to find Adolfo already dressed in his perfect blue uniform, hair excellently done, and that top hat and cane awaiting him in a corner.

"Toby it is almost time." He didn't bother to look at the boy. He stood with his back to him and a grand smile on his lips.

Toby was too naïve to understand but he knew it had to be more of Pirelli's 'scamming'.

.

.

The ride was bumpy. Pirelli sat beside Toby who was too busy looking out the window and scratching the itchy wig.

"Stop it!" he caught Toby in the process of scratching and swatted his hand away. He held his hand but not in pain. He couldn't help that the wig made his scalp itch, it wasn't his fault.

Staring down at his freshly bandaged hands, Toby somehow got lost in all the painful memories shared with Signor Pirelli. It seemed that the people at the workhouse even the other children treated him more kindly than Pirelli ever has or in that case ever will. It saddened the child—he was hoping to finally start life over with someone new but the way it has been going already it unfortunately wouldn't turn out that way.

Toby sighed and leaned his head on the side of the window. He listened to Adolfo's careful yet nervous breathing until he felt a pair of cold fingers tango with his.

He jerked his hands away in total shock and surprise. It was his master Pirelli. He touched his hands for what felt like the first time; in a friendly way that is. Pirelli gave the boy his full attention and forced his hand back into his.

"I don't mean to scare you Toby." He told the shivering boy who looked down at their hands. His hand seemed big in size compared to little Toby's. It almost made him laugh.

Toby tried to take that nicely but those few words weren't going to change how he felt about Pirelli.

.

Bumps after more bumps and they weren't kind to the two in the back. "Are we here, Signor?" Toby asked looking out the window as he spoke, eyes bulging from his head. It was London; surely they were here, where Signor found Toby. He ran away from the workhouse and was found in the old abandoned candy shop.

It brought back memories again.

"Yes Toby." He smiled at the boy then gazed out the window with a teeth-filled smile, ear to ear to be exact and folk outside the buggy returned the smiles. "They really like you Signor." Toby turned back around to look at Adolfo. He nodded and gave the boy a content smile. "Of course Toby." He patted the boy's head and handed him his bowler hat.

Toby brushed his hand away and put on his hat, situating the wig and pushing in any free hairs that stuck through.

It looked sad, it looked depressing and it looked dead here in London.

Grey almost black clouds hovered above the scummy city, bringing every last living human being down and Toby noticed.

"Signor, how come you seem so happy?" the boy tapped the elder one's hand that sat on top of his cane and he turned to gaze at the child. He paused for a few minutes before answering. "Don't worry about me Toby…we are here and we are here to sell." He admitted, blowing his strawberry wine breath in Toby's face; at least he didn't have to cringe or back up this time.

Toby licked his lips and brought himself back to the window, poking his little fingers over the ledge.

.

Toby was nervous; he's never had this problem in a while now and it was all coming back to him. He poked his head through the red velvet curtains just for a peek and felt his stomach drop at the massive crowd that surrounded them so suddenly.

He wanted to tell Pirelli he couldn't do it, but that would only turn out badly. He knew never to say those words any more…

So the boy swallowed and Pirelli whom was sitting contently with his top hat, his red cape, cane and white gloves smiled; definitely nerve-free by the calm, content expression plastered on his face.

"Toby." He called the boy and he was standing before him within 3 seconds or less. He scratched the wig again and Pirelli reached a hand into his jacket, pulling out a small bottle of his 'private' booze. He would once and a while give the kid a few sips just to relieve the nerves.

He handed it to the boy and he took it. The boy's eyes wondered onto Pirelli as he sipped his two sips and gave it back like a good child.

Pirelli winked at the boy-which he rarely did and took a few himself before putting it back in his jacket and situating himself perfect.

Toby still felt terrible-he knew he could but his stomach and his head were telling him otherwise. Pirelli realized the problem and stood up. His face wasn't too kind and without a doubt he swiftly smacked the boy across the face to snap him free of the problem.

"Go!" he shouted at the boy and he rushed out of the curtains; music played and he picked up a good sized drum and began to pound.

In the corner of his eye he couldn't stop staring at one gent in the crowd. He didn't look too kind as well as the others but somehow he stood out as well as the woman beside him. That man with the white streak and dark side-burns is what the boy called him.

**::**

**E/N: Yes it was very short but I am seriously making a sequel cause I like this ending honestly-! ENJOY RxR!**


End file.
